A fleur de peau
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Hermione, désespérée, est en pleurs dans sa chambre, au 12 square Grimmaurd. La guerre fait rage, elle ne sait plus quoi penser. La porte s'ouvre, sur son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui, accablé de la voir dans cet état, ne demande qu'à lui redonner le sourire.


**Note d'auteur : Un autre OS datant de 2010, un de mes premiers lemons, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Le temps prend tout qu'on le veuille ou non. Le temps prend tout… Le temps emporte tout et à la fin il n'y a que l'obscurité. Parfois, on trouve d'autres personnes dans cette obscurité et parfois, c'est là qu'on les perd à nouveau. »_

 _STEPHEN KING_

* * *

La guerre faisait rage. Dans toutes ses contrées, l'Angleterre pleurait ses morts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait régner une terreur sans nom parmi les sorciers. Leur seul espoir reposait désormais sur celui qui se faisait appeler le Survivant, l'Élu. Harry Potter.

En réalité, peu étaient ceux qui soutenaient Harry. La plupart se terraient chez eux, n'attendant que la mort, ou la délivrance. Les cœurs étaient noirs, les âmes en peine… Rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient encore à sourire malgré ce qui s'était produit. Pas une famille n'avait été épargnée, toutes avaient été privées d'un de leurs membres. Père, mère, frère, sœur, enfant, ami… Tous étaient touchés.

Hermione pleurait dans sa chambre. Du moins, celle qu'elle occupait au 12 Square Grimmaurd. C'était là qu'Harry avait décidé de se réfugier, après le mariage écourté de Bill et Fleur. Elle revoyait passer dans sa tête toutes les images du début de sa vie de sorcière. Toutes les joies : lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, lorsqu'elle s'était finalement liée d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, lorsqu'elle avait eu le bonheur de retrouver ses amis après avoir été délivré de la pétrification…

Et les peines, ô combien nombreuses : la mort de Cedric Diggory, celle de Sirius, celle de Maugrey, d'Hedwige… Ses larmes redoublèrent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce mal ? Comment pouvait-on être autant dénué de sensibilité que Voldemort ? Pourquoi ce besoin de tuer, de blesser, de faire pleurer ?...

— Hermione ? fit une voix.

Elle releva la tête. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, en position fœtale et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. A travers ses yeux embués de larmes, elle essaya de distinguer son interlocuteur :

— Harry ? demanda-t-elle en voyant vaguement des cheveux noirs.

— Non, désolé, fit la voix qu'Hermione finit par remettre.

— Ah, professeur Lupin, dit-elle en se redressant et en essuyant ses larmes.

Remus Lupin referma la porte de la chambre, préoccupé par l'état de la jeune femme. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue aussi désespérée… Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise en reniflant et en s'essuyant encore les yeux, les lèvres agitées de tremblements.

— Tout va bien, Hermione ? demanda Lupin, tout en connaissant évidemment la réponse.

Hermione secoua, hocha, dodelina de la tête, sans savoir où elle en était. Mais ça lui faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. D'autant que Remus avait toujours été quelqu'un avec qui elle s'était plutôt bien entendue, de par leur intérêt commun pour les études et les livres. Elle savait qu'il avait été très studieux, lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard, et l'estimait d'autant plus pour ça.

— Harry et Ron vous cherchent, je crois, dit Remus.

— Je sais, dit-elle. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seule.

— Oh, répondit Lupin. Vous voulez que…

— Non, restez, dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire à travers ses larmes. C'est bon, je crois que j'ai épuisé toute ma réserve de larmes…

Elle émit un rire sans joie et vit Remus sourire. Elle aimait le voir sourire. La condition de Remus n'était pas facile. Sa lycanthropie lui avait rendu la vie impossible. Il s'était toujours vu rejeté par les autres sorciers, avait toujours eu un mal fou à trouver un emploi, et ce n'était que maintenant, à l'âge de presque quarante ans, qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, en Nymphadora Tonks, qui attendait d'ailleurs son enfant.

— Et vous, professeur, vous allez bien ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse, en le voyant abattu.

— Oui… Non… A vrai dire, Hermione, je crois que je suis aussi perdu que vous. Cette guerre nous affecte tous, certains plus que d'autres, malheureusement. Vous et moi semblons faire partie de cette catégorie.

Hermione se défendit faiblement :

— Oh, non, ce n'était qu'un petit moment de faiblesse. Et je m'étais cogné le pied dans la table, ça peut vraiment faire mal, vous savez…

— Hermione, soupira Lupin, il n'y a aucun mal à éprouver du découragement. A votre place, bien des gens auraient craqué depuis longtemps. Vous êtes une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Personne ne vous en voudra de vous être laissée aller.

— Harry ne se laisse pas aller, et il est bien plus à plaindre que moi.

Lupin s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il lui dit d'une voix douce :

— Harry n'est pas né-Moldu, il n'a pas la crainte constante d'être attrapé par les Mangemorts… Enfin, si, il l'a. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lui, il sait ce qui l'attend, s'il est capturé. Vous… Vous, vous pouvez passer par les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange, de Fenrir Greyback… Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas plus enviable.

— Je m'en doute, fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Lupin resserra sa prise sur son épaule en la sentant trembler. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il y avait sans doute très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas laissé le chagrin la submerger, et à force de toute refouler au fond d'elle, il y avait un moment où tout ressortait.

— Hermione, dit-il, vous savez que c'est très mauvais de tout garder pour ça, de ne pas extérioriser ce que vous ressentez ?

— Si vous saviez ce que je ressens, professeur, vous ne me demanderiez pas ça…

— J'ai du temps à perdre, Tonks est chez sa mère. Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de moi comme confesseur.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Hermione leva ses yeux rougis vers son ancien professeur. Elle détailla son visage. Il avait les cicatrices que lui avait laissées Greyback lorsqu'il s'en était pris à lui, à l'âge d'environ trois ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé mais très doux. Ou alors était-ce seulement dû à l'expression de son regard, duquel émanait de la compassion et de la gentillesse. Il reposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui leva une des siennes pour la poser sur celle de Lupin, s'y accrochant comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

— Je ressens trop de choses, dit soudain Hermione. C'est ça, le problème. Je ne sais même plus distinguer la colère de la peine, la joie de l'amour… Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Ron, pour Harry… Je suis complètement perdue. Je serais au milieu du désert que ce ne serait pas pire ! essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

— Tout le monde éprouve ça un jour, dit Remus en se rapprochant. Moi plus que les autres, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

— Comment vous faites ? demanda Hermione dont les yeux recommençaient à se mouiller. Comment vous vous en sortez ?

— J'ai Tonks, l'Ordre… Avant, j'avais les parents d'Harry, Sirius…

Il marqua une pause à l'énonciation du nom de feu son meilleur ami. Il soupira et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le réconforter, en serrant la main qu'elle tenait. Il lui sourit et se redressa. Il n'avait jamais eu l'élégance, la beauté de Sirius Black, mais il dégageait tout de même un certain charme. D'ailleurs, Tonks s'était laissée séduire, ce qui avait dû lui donner une grande confiance en lui.

Remus leva les yeux vers Hermione et la regarda attentivement. Malgré ses yeux rougis, elle demeurait très jolie. Il l'avait toujours trouvée jolie. Même en troisième année, alors qu'elle avait encore ses dents proéminentes. Il émanait d'elle une telle force… Il se demanda comment, à part Viktor Krum, personne n'avait pu être intéressé par elle. Ou peut-être était-ce le cas, peut-être Ron… Remus en avait touché quelques mots à Harry qui lui avait avoué en toute sincérité ne pas savoir ce que faisaient ses amis. Entre eux, c'était le chat et la souris. Il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient, mais faisaient visiblement tout pour ne pas se l'avouer.

Soudain, tout doucement, Hermione se rapprocha de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux remplis de larmes de chagrin. Comment la repousser ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Il la laissa approcher, tout doucement. Si doucement qu'il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Mais les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur les siennes…

~o~O~o~

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles. Hermione l'embrassa, sans qu'il fît un seul geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle se recula et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, pour l'avoir maintes fois ressenti. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, peut-être même ne l'attirait-il pas. Mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de passer un moment à réfléchir à autre chose. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, cela ne la rendait que plus humaine, plus _femme_ à ses yeux.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Hermione se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser. Pour un soir, un seul, elle voulait penser à autre chose qu'à cette maudite guerre, et pour cela, elle ne voyait pas de meilleur remède que les bras de Remus Lupin. Oh, elle n'aurait évidemment pas dit non à Ron, pourquoi pas à Neville, même. Mais il se trouvait que ce soir, c'était Lupin qui était avec elle. Alors ce serait lui qui lui changerait les idées, c'était tout.

Remus s'empara de ses lèvres avec une force qu'Hermione ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais imaginé Lupin embrasser qui que ce soit. C'était pour elle quelque chose d'inimaginable, un peu comme d'imaginer McGonagall en robe rose à dentelles… Mais elle savoura tout de même le baiser.

A son grand étonnement, Lupin embrassait bien, très bien, même. Il avait une façon de faire bouger ses lèvres sur les siennes très particulière… Hermione approfondit le baiser et essaya de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour pour ne se concentrer que sur cet instant, sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur ce qu'elle percevait… La bouche de Remus avait un goût de thé à la menthe légèrement sucré…

Hermione se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de son ancien professeur pour prendre son visage entre ses petites mains. Elle le sentit la serrer contre lui, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et sur son dos. Hermione, toujours en embrassant Remus, effleurait de ses doigts les cicatrices de son visage… Elle caressa ses cheveux châtains, écartant ceux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Et tout cela les yeux fermés, appréciant chaque contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle rompit le baiser et recula légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il avait ouvert les yeux et ses prunelles bleu de glace rencontrèrent celles cuivrées d'Hermione. Cette dernière cherchait ses mots. Elle savait ce qui suivrait, elle le voulait, d'ailleurs. Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen pour elle de sortir enfin de la tourmente, et de repartir de zéro. Mais elle se sentait gênée, apeurée d'avouer à son ancien professeur que c'était sa première fois…

— Je… commença-t-elle. Je suis…

Lupin sourit. Il gardait toujours une petite lueur triste dans son regard, quand il souriait, ce qui rendait ses sourires semblables à ceux des martyres – ce qu'il était malgré lui – ou des condamnés. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas si bien connu, elle se serait peut-être vexée, croyant que le fait de l'embrasser ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça…

— Aucun problème, lui dit-il.

Hermione sourit à son tour et Remus posa une main derrière sa nuque pour la ramener vers lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle le sentit glisser une main sous ses genoux et l'autre la tenir fermement au milieu du dos, puis il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au grand lit qui occupait la majeure partie de la chambre. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que le loup-garou eût une telle force. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une plume, tout de même. Et elle avait toujours cru que Lupin était le genre d'homme à ne pas être capable de monter une bibliothèque sans se donner deux coups de marteau sur les doigts en une minute. Elle devait avouer qu'il ne cessait de la surprendre, ce soir…

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser et commença à défaire son chemisier. Hermione décida d'ignorer la rougeur de ses joues, elle refusait de perdre son temps à jouer les vierges effarouchées, elle voulait seulement profiter… Elle se moquait pas mal du fait que ce ne serait, et pour l'un et pour l'autre, qu'un coup d'un soir. Elle était en revanche un peu plus mal pour Tonks… Bah, en ces temps de guerre, tout le monde avait ses faiblesses. Peut-être Tonks avait-elle un amant, qui savait ? Quoique non, probablement pas en ce moment, vu qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux…

Hermione déboutonna la chemise blanche de Remus et caressa son torse. Il était plutôt bien sculpté, même si les muscles ne saillaient pas sous la peau. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas les gros durs baraqués. Finalement, elle aurait pu tomber beaucoup plus mal, pour une première fois…

Remus enleva le chemisier d'Hermione, qu'il jeta un peu plus loin, avec sa chemise. Hermione portait un léger soutien-gorge chocolat, avec des broderies discrètes, de la couleur du soutien-gorge. Lupin passa ses doigts sous l'armature du soutien-gorge. La jeune poitrine se soulevait au rythme des respirations rapides d'Hermione. Remus embrassa son amante d'un soir dans le cou, la faisant soupirer et fermer les yeux. Puis il glissa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

— Attends… souffla Hermione. Je… Une minute.

Remus sourit, compréhensif. Hermione lui donna enfin le feu vert et l'embrassa pour échapper à son regard. Il fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras, puis le soutien-gorge termina sa course sur le tapis, comme les autres vêtements. Hermione garda les yeux obstinément fermés, pour ne pas le voir la détailler. Malgré elle, elle était gênée, rien de plus normal. Elle sursauta lorsque Remus passa une de ses mains sur son sein droit. Hermione hoqueta et laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit, les yeux hermétiquement clos. Sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure des caresses, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Remus embrassa sa poitrine.

Elle agrippa la chevelure châtain de son amant et soupira tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur son décolleté, dans son cou, et sur ses épaules. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Hermione l'embrassa plus fougueusement. La peur et la gêne s'envolaient peu à peu, laissant place à un doux plaisir et à une délicieuse appréhension de ce qui suivrait.

Remus lui retira sa jupe plissée, caressant ses jambes au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait glisser le tissu. Il ne resta bientôt plus à Hermione qu'une culotte noire plutôt simple. Elle n'avait pas le luxe, en tant que fugitive, d'assortir sa lingerie, et c'était d'ailleurs le cadet de ses soucis, le matin.

Remus ne s'en soucia guère. Il la regarda attentivement, cherchant un quelconque signe de refus dans son regard, mais elle opina et il descendit le dernier vêtement, le dernier obstacle le long de ses cuisses fines. Hermione défit alors la boucle de la ceinture de Remus, puis déboutonna son pantalon. Il le retira, retira également le boxer gris qu'il portait et se positionna à nouveau au-dessus d'elle.

— Arrête-moi si je te fais mal, surtout.

Hermione acquiesça. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle sentit Remus caresser sa toison brune, déjà humide. Il caressa ses lèvres, son petit bouton de chair, puis introduisit un doigt en elle. Hermione hoqueta à nouveau. La sensation était si… délicieuse… Il fit aller et venir son doigt en elle, pour finalement le retirer et se placer exactement face à son antre chaud.

— C'est toi qui donne le rythme, dit-il.

Hermione en avait assez d'attendre. Elle avait besoin de combler le vide dans son bas-ventre. Lorsqu'elle sentit Remus pénétrer en elle, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Remus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa alors qu'il passait le dernier obstacle… Hermione poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, comme la plainte d'un chien blessé. Puis Remus commença à faire des va-et-vient en elle, tout doucement. Hermione souffla :

— Plus vite…

Lupin obéit, et les gémissements d'Hermione se firent encore plus aigus, et plus rapprochés. Soudain, il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, et alors qu'il se déversait en elle, elle poussait un ultime cri de plaisir.

~o~O~o~

Vingt minutes plus tard, le couple d'un soir s'était rhabillé. Les joues d'Hermione étaient roses de plaisir, elle souriait. Enfin, depuis tant de jours à se retenir de pleurer et à endurer, elle souriait. Elle adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance à son ancien professeur et lui murmura :

— Merci.

Remus sourit en retour, gardant toujours cette lueur triste dans son regard, quoiqu'atténuée, cette fois-ci. Il donna un baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Ils sortirent de la chambre, et d'un commun accord, sortirent chacun leur baguette. Ils la pointèrent sur l'autre, et murmurèrent en cœur :

— _Oubliettes_.

Le cerveau d'Hermione se fit brumeux, elle chercha à savoir ce qu'elle faisait en haut de cet escalier. Remus le descendait déjà. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers Hermione et ce dernier la serra dans ses bras avec compassion. Lupin se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et leur adressa un signe de la main, auquel les trois jeunes gens répondirent. Hermione murmura :

— Au revoir, professeur Lupin.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'ai hésité à réécrire la fin du lemon, parce qu'un orgasme lors de la première fois... Mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de lemon et je ne sais absolument plus comment faire, en réalité ceux que j'ai écrits pour ces premières fics étaient uniquement inspirés de ceux que je lisais, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté, parce que c'est un genre littéraire qui n'est pas spontané chez moi^^ Donc voilà, j'ai laissé tel quel, désolée pour le cliché... Ah, et je tiens à dissiper les doutes parce que ça m'a choquée moi-même en le relisant, lorsque Remus se dit que même en 3e année il la trouvait jolie, mettons-nous d'accord, je ne veux pas dire qu'il est attiré par elle hein xD **

**L'Oubliettes à la fin était nécessaire, déjà je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire un texte avec Hermione qui enjoint Remus à tromper Tonks, heureusement qu'ils oublient tout à la fin...**

 **Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


End file.
